


[Script Offer] [A4F] Shelter [BFE/GFE] [MSub/FSub] [cuddles] [outercourse] [nipple play] [comfort after a bad day]

by lilyphoenix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyphoenix/pseuds/lilyphoenix
Summary: Hey everyone!So I started writing this on the train yesterday and it all just kind of spilled out. I guess the rough days have been getting to me and I wrote out what I’d want to give someone in my position. I’m hoping this provides comfort to you, certainly brought me some to write.There are two versions, either M4F or F4F. The F4F one is really generic, though and iirc has no descriptive elements for the speaker so anyone can feel comfortable recording for it. I also feel it could be possible to only record the snuggly part of this or maybe separate it as its own audio for a different cut? Feel free to interpret it as you wish and change the name used (Mistress) to any other name or honorific you choose :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**M4F VERSION**

AUTHOR’S NOTES: As usual, feel free to add/remove sound effects as you like. I just write what’s in my head.   
  
(Sounds of the door opening & a plastic/paper bag, footsteps as you get closer to the listener)  
  
Hey baby, I got the stuff you wanted at the store - do you want the milk in the fridge or are you gonna use it now? Now, okay. I have the shower gel too - I picked the blue one, is that okay? Yeah, I figured that was your favourite too.   
  
(Footsteps getting closer and clothes rustling as you hug her)  
  
Mm, I missed you. (Kiss) You look a little frowny, are you okay? Mm, I’m glad. (Kisses) Hmm? (Kiss Kiss Kiss, laugh) What is it?  
  
(Giggle) (Moar kisses) Mm, I know your neck is ticklish, why do you think I’m kissing it (kiss ATTACK, small giggle). Hmm?   
  
(Sad) Oh... okay, I’ll stop. (Clothes rustle as she turns away)   
  
Baby? What’s wrong?   
  
Hey, come on, tell me. (Hugs) I’m here for you, no matter what.   
  
You had a bad day? What happened?   
  
(Pause throughout to let her talk) Mmhmm.   
  
Yeah, I bet.   
  
God, that sounds awful.   
  
I’m so sorry, that sounds so rough. I know you’ve been trying really hard for that too.   
  
Hey, hey, stop. Don’t put yourself down. Sometimes things don’t work out and it’s not anyone’s fault. You did everything you could and that’s the best anyone can do.  
  
Come here. Let’s get you over to the couch. Come straddle my lap. (Clothes rustling, kisses as you settle in)  
  
Shh, just rest your head on my chest, listen to my heart and relax. Can you hear the way it’s beating? Mm, slow, calm and steady. That’s it, just breathe.   
  
Just relax and let me play with your hair, just feel my fingers massaging your scalp. Does that feel good? Yeah? Mm, let them slide along your pretty jaw to your chin. (kisses)   
  
I love you. You know that, right? No matter what happened, whatever you’re going through, I’m here for you and I love you. Whether you’re a frowny little kitten or a strong, bold tigress. Whether you’re sad or grumpy or angry or happy, you’re always my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, confident partner. (Kiss and whisper in her ear) My sensitive, intuitive angel, my sexy fiery mistress. (Deeper kiss)  
  
Mm, no, Mistress. Let me take care of you. Please?   
  
Let me be your good boy and hold you, shelter you, give you comfort and strength. Please, Mistress. Let me make you feel good. (kiss ATTACK, small giggle). Hmm?   
  
(Sad) Oh... okay, I’ll stop. (Clothes rustle as she turns away)   
  
Baby? What’s wrong?   
  
Hey, come on, tell me. (Hugs) I’m here for you, no matter what.   
  
You had a bad day? What happened?   
  
(Pause throughout to let her talk) Mmhmm.   
  
Yeah, I bet.   
  
God, that sounds awful.   
  
I’m so sorry, that sounds so rough. I know you’ve been trying really hard for that too.   
  
Hey, hey, stop. Don’t put yourself down. Sometimes things don’t work out and it’s not anyone’s fault. You did everything you could and that’s the best anyone can do.  
  
Come here. Let’s get you over to the couch. Come straddle my lap. (Clothes rustling, kisses as you settle in)  
  
Shh, just rest your head on my chest, listen to my heart and relax. Can you hear the way it’s beating? Mm, slow, calm and steady. That’s it, just breathe.   
  
Just relax and let me play with your hair, just feel my fingers massaging your scalp. Does that feel good? Yeah? Mm, let them slide along your pretty jaw to your chin. (kisses)   
  
I love you. You know that, right? No matter what happened, whatever you’re going through, I’m here for you and I love you. Whether you’re a frowny little kitten or a strong, bold tigress. Whether you’re sad or grumpy or angry or happy, you’re always my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, confident partner. (Kiss and whisper in her ear) My sensitive, intuitive angel, my sexy fiery mistress. (Deeper kiss)  
  
Mm, no, Mistress. Let me take care of you. Please?   
  
Let me be your good boy and hold you, shelter you, give you comfort and strength. Please, Mistress. Let me make you feel good.  
  
(Kiss) Thank you, Mistress.   
  
Just relax and let me trail my fingers along your neck. Down your chest and between your breasts. You always feel so cold, Mistress. Let me warm you up.   
  
Mmmh, yes, Mistress. Relax and let me smooth my hands over your breasts. Squeeze them gently and tease your nipples over your shirt. You feel so good in my hands.   
  
May I slip my hands under, Mistress? Please? I want to feel your skin against my palms and under my fingertips.   
  
(Kiss) Thank you, Mistress. (Moans) You feel so good. I- of course I’m getting hard, Mistress. You always feel, taste so good (Kiss)  
  
Mm, does that feel good? I felt your nipples get harder under my palms. You like feeling my- I.. I like feeling the warmth of your pussy too, Mistress. It feels so good against me.   
  
(Gasp, moan) M-Mistress, please! Don’t grind like that. I feel so - Fuck, you feel so good. Mistress, please. I need to feel you. I want to please you. May I touch your clit?   
  
(Whine/moan) Mistress, please. Please don’t make me beg too much. Please, I need it. I want to please you. Please don’t make me wait. Please, Mistress I want to feel how wet you are. Please?   
  
Thank you. Thank you, Mistress. (Moan) Fuck, you feel so good, Mistress. You’re so wet and your juice are all over me, coating my fingers even though I’m just sliding up and down your lips. Fuck you feel so slick.  
  
May I taste you from my fingers, Mistress? (Moans and sounds of licking your fingers) Thank you, Mistress. Thank you. You taste so good. (Lick and suck on your fingers. Surprised moan as she kisses you)  
  
Mmh, Mistress. Can you taste that too? (Sloppy kiss) You taste so good, so sexy.   
  
Mmh (chuckle) does that feel good, Mistress? Your thighs just clenched. My fingers are just sliding up and down your soaking lips. 

Fuck yes, Mistress. Just grind into me. Use my fingers, use them against your hard little clit. Use me, Mistress. Let me please you.

May I kiss your nipples, Mistress? Please? Thank you (kisses) Mmh, they feel so hard even beneath your top. Let me suck and lick and tease them while you grind against my fingers. 

Fuck, yes, Mistress. You looks so perfect like that. Ride me, ride my fingers. Please, Mistress, let me make you cum. Please, Mistress. Cum on my fingers (repeat to orgasm).

Thank you. (Kiss) Thank you, Mistress. Thank you so much. (Moar kisses) Thank you for letting me please you. 

Hmm? You don’t have to thank me. Thank you, baby. You’re so perfect. Thank you for letting me help you feel better. Thank you for being vulnerable with me. I know it takes so much to let yourself go like that and let someone in. I cherish that trust, always. And no matter what happens, I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A4F VERSION**

AUTHOR’S NOTES: As usual, feel free to add/remove sound effects as you like. I just write what’s in my head.

(Sounds of the door opening & a plastic/paper bag, footsteps as you get closer to the listener)

Hey baby, I got the stuff you wanted at the store - do you want the milk in the fridge or are you gonna use it now? Now, okay. I have the shower gel too - I picked the blue one, is that okay? Yeah, I figured that was your favourite too.

(Footsteps getting closer and clothes rustling as you hug her)

Mm, I missed you. (Kiss) You look a little frowny, are you okay? Mm, I’m glad. (Kisses) Hmm? (Kiss Kiss Kiss, laugh) What is it?

(Giggle) (Moar kisses) Mm, I know your neck is ticklish, why do you think I’m kissing it (kiss ATTACK, small giggle). Hmm?

(Sad) Oh... okay, I’ll stop. (Clothes rustle as she turns away)

Baby? What’s wrong?

Hey, come on, tell me. (Hugs) I’m here for you, no matter what.

You had a bad day? What happened?

(Pause throughout to let her talk) Mmhmm.

Yeah, I bet.

God, that sounds awful.

I’m so sorry, that sounds so rough. I know you’ve been trying really hard for that too.

Hey, hey, stop. Don’t put yourself down. Sometimes things don’t work out and it’s not anyone’s fault. You did everything you could and that’s the best anyone can do.

Come here. Let’s get you over to the couch. Come straddle my lap. (Clothes rustling, kisses as you settle in)

Shh, just rest your head on my chest, listen to my heart and relax. Can you hear the way it’s beating? Mm, slow, calm and steady. That’s it, just breathe.

Just relax and let me play with your hair, just feel my fingers massaging your scalp. Does that feel good? Yeah? Mm, let them slide along your pretty jaw to your chin. (kisses)

I love you. You know that, right? No matter what happened, whatever you’re going through, I’m here for you and I love you. Whether you’re a frowny little kitten or a strong, bold tigress. Whether you’re sad or grumpy or angry or happy, you’re always my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, confident partner. (Kiss and whisper in her ear) My sensitive, intuitive angel, my sexy fiery mistress. (Deeper kiss)

Mm, no, Mistress. Let me take care of you. Please?

Let me be your good girl and hold you, shelter you, give you comfort and strength. Please, Mistress. Let me make you feel good. (kiss ATTACK, small giggle). Hmm?

(Sad) Oh... okay, I’ll stop. (Clothes rustle as she turns away)

Baby? What’s wrong?

Hey, come on, tell me. (Hugs) I’m here for you, no matter what.

You had a bad day? What happened?

(Pause throughout to let her talk) Mmhmm.

Yeah, I bet.

God, that sounds awful.

I’m so sorry, that sounds so rough. I know you’ve been trying really hard for that too.

Hey, hey, stop. Don’t put yourself down. Sometimes things don’t work out and it’s not anyone’s fault. You did everything you could and that’s the best anyone can do.

Come here. Let’s get you over to the couch. Come straddle my lap. (Clothes rustling, kisses as you settle in)

Shh, just rest your head on my chest, listen to my heart and relax. Can you hear the way it’s beating? Mm, slow, calm and steady. That’s it, just breathe.

Just relax and let me play with your hair, just feel my fingers massaging your scalp. Does that feel good? Yeah? Mm, let them slide along your pretty jaw to your chin. (kisses)

I love you. You know that, right? No matter what happened, whatever you’re going through, I’m here for you and I love you. Whether you’re a frowny little kitten or a strong, bold tigress. Whether you’re sad or grumpy or angry or happy, you’re always my gorgeous, beautiful, strong, confident partner. (Kiss and whisper in her ear) My sensitive, intuitive angel, my sexy fiery mistress. (Deeper kiss)

Mm, no, Mistress. Let me take care of you. Please?

Let me be your good girl and hold you, shelter you, give you comfort and strength. Please, Mistress. Let me make you feel good.

(Kiss) Thank you, Mistress.

Just relax and let me trail my fingers along your neck. Down your chest and between your breasts. You always feel so cold, Mistress. Let me warm you up.

Mmmh, yes, Mistress. Relax and let me smooth my hands over your breasts. Squeeze them gently and tease your nipples over your shirt. You feel so good in my hands.

May I slip my hands under, Mistress? Please? I want to feel your skin against my palms and under my fingertips.

(Kiss) Thank you, Mistress. (Moans) You feel so good. I- of course I’m getting squirmy, Mistress. You always feel, taste so good (Kiss)

Mm, does that feel good? I felt your nipples get harder under my palms. You like feeling my- I.. I like feeling the warmth of your pussy too, Mistress. It feels so good against me.

(Gasp, moan) M-Mistress, please! Don’t grind like that. I feel so - Fuck, you feel so good. Mistress, please. I need to feel you. I want to please you. May I touch your clit?

(Whine/moan) Mistress, please. Please don’t make me beg too much. Please, I need it. I want to please you. Please don’t make me wait. Please, Mistress I want to feel how wet you are. Please?

Thank you. Thank you, Mistress. (Moan) Fuck, you feel so good, Mistress. You’re so wet and your juice are all over me, coating my fingers even though I’m just sliding up and down your lips. Fuck you feel so slick.

May I taste you from my fingers, Mistress? (Moans and sounds of licking your fingers) Thank you, Mistress. Thank you. You taste so good. (Lick and suck on your fingers. Surprised moan as she kisses you)

Mmh, Mistress. Can you taste that too? (Sloppy kiss) You taste so good, so sexy.

Mmh (chuckle) does that feel good, Mistress? Your thighs just clenched. My fingers are just sliding up and down your soaking lips.

Fuck yes, Mistress. Just grind into me. Use my fingers, use them against your hard little clit. Use me, Mistress. Let me please you.

May I kiss your nipples, Mistress? Please? Thank you (kisses) Mmh, they feel so hard even beneath your top. Let me suck and lick and tease them while you grind against my fingers.

Fuck, yes, Mistress. You looks so perfect like that. Ride me, ride my fingers. Please, Mistress, let me make you cum. Please, Mistress. Cum on my fingers (repeat to orgasm).

Thank you. (Kiss) Thank you, Mistress. Thank you so much. (Moar kisses) Thank you for letting me please you.

Hmm? You don’t have to thank me. Thank you, baby. You’re so perfect. Thank you for letting me help you feel better. Thank you for being vulnerable with me. I know it takes so much to let yourself go like that and let someone in. I cherish that trust, always. And no matter what happens, I love you.


End file.
